College Kids
by WhymustREALITY
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Join them on their most recent and surprisingly drama-filled adventure: college. The trio has enrolled at NYU, and encounter many obstacles along the way. But through it all, they know they will always have each other. Beware: it's pretty fluffy! Tratie 3
1. Guardian Angels

Has anyone else had any issues with a " Error Type 1"? Because I have been seriously struggling with it :/ Is there a loophole I don't know about?

I actually posted this last night and this morning it wasn't showing up when I searched it and it had zero views, which seems impossible since one person (THANK YOU KLIENA) managed to follow/favorite it. Well...I hope it works this time.

Ok, so I would LOVE you guys' feedback on this. Anything. Even if you think the truth will hurt. I can take it, promise ;) Plus, that's what's gonna make me a better writer, right? Also if anybody wants feedback on their own stories, I would be glad to read 'em.

All right, well enough talk.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner pulled her comforter more tightly around herself, trying to block out the morning light that streamed through her window. She wondered how many more minutes of blissful sleep she would get before her alarm clock began blaring. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and squinted at the glowing red numbers.<p>

9:06.

She gasped. They were supposed to be up hours ago! She sprung from her bed and ran down the hallway, banging on her roomates' bedroom doors as she went.

"Travis! Connor! We're late!" she shouted before hurrying back to her bedroom to attempt to make herself at least moderately presentable. She frantically pulled on a pair of jeans and threw her long, dark hair up into a messy bun.

She groaned. The boys hadn't gotten up. She burst into Connor's room and stripped the blankets off of him. He moaned and made a desperate grab for them, but she held fast.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Our alarms didn't go off." she informed him bluntly. He rubbed his eyes and glanced lazily at the clock before cursing and begining to scramble around his room, grabbing up clothes and textbooks as he went.

Satisfied that Connor was getting ready, she made her way towards Travis' room.

"Travis, c'mon we're already late." she called. He didn't move.

She sighed. She didn't want to have to do this, but...

Without warning she leaped on top of him. "Tra-vis-it's-time-to-get-up!" she announced between bounces. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the back of the head.

He groaned and grabbed at her, trying to pull her off of him. She smacked him some more with the pillow until he surrendered.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Katie, I'm up."

Katie had already began searching through his drawers, trying to find him a decent outfit. She threw him a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hurry and put those on." she told him, glancing at her watch. "We need to go, like right now."

A few minutes later the boys both had their backpacks shouldered and were ready to head out. She handed them each a granola bar, tried in vain to tame their curly locks with her fingers, and locked the apartment door behind them.

"My professor is going to kill me..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>Katie hefted her books and joined the hustle and bustle of people in the crowded hallway. It had been a long day, and she was ready for it to be over. But of course, as if her day couldn't get any worse...<p>

"Hey Katie."

She sighed in defeat and forced a smile. "Hi Derek."

"So," he began, and Katie braced herself for the worst. "My roomate's out of town. You should come over and maybe...you know...uh..." he winked seductively in a 'if-you-know-what-I-mean' kind of way.

"So how 'bout it Katie-Kat?" he repeated, grabbing her by the elbow. She jerked her arm away from his frighteningly tight grip.

"Only I get to call her that." said a familiar voice. Katie breathed a sigh of relief as Travis and Connor appeared on either side of her. Travis stepped between her and Derek, towering over him. For a moment Derek looked like he might argue, but then came to his senses and turned a corner.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Katie sighed as they began the long walk back to their apartment.

"Yeah, well that guy's an ass." Connor assured her. Since the begining of the school year, Derek bugged her relentlessly, always asking for dates and hookups. He actually kind of scared her, and the brothers could tell.

"So," Katie began, changing the subject. "How'd your first classes go?"

"Mr. Bryant told me I was so late he 'didn't know why I even came'. Kicked me out for the day. So I decided to go pick the locks on some vending machines." Travis explained, pulling some snacks out of his backpack. "Wanna Twinkie?"

"Nice." Connor grinned as Travis tossed him the packaged dessert.

Katie smiled and rolled her eyes. _Those boys..._ But despite their constant thievery and immaturity, she loved them anyway.

* * *

><p>The minute they had arrived home, Travis had passed out on the couch.<p>

"He got the most sleep out of the three of us." Connor pointed out.

"Sugar crash?" Katie guessed.

"Ah, yes. Well, I'm gonna get a head start on my homework." he said before disappearing into his room.

Katie did a little homework of her own before deciding it was time to start dinner. She turned on the radio and searched the cabinets for the ingredients of the brothers' favorite meal: spaghetti. She had only been cooking for a few minutes when Travis awoke. His favorite song, _Best Day of My Life,_ came on the radio and his face lit up.

"Hey Katie-Kat! You know what this means?"

He took her hands and she giggled as they began to dance foolishly around the kitchen.

_I'm never gonna look back_

_Who-ah_

_Never gonna give it up_

_No-o_

_Please don't wake me now..._

Connor appeared, grinning at the sight before him. "Having a dance party without me guys?"

"Connor! Glad you could make it!" Travis happily greeted him, trading Katie for his brother. She laughed as the two stumbled around the room, belting out the lyrics. It was so hysterical, she couldn't help but take a quick picture.

"C'mon Katie!" Connor said, grabbing her arm and beginning to dance with her. She laughed into his shoulder as he spun her around.

"Oh gods!" she gasped and ran towards the stove. The pot of spaghetti had boiled over and was spilling hot water everywhere. Behind her, Travis and Connor were laughing hysterically. She tried to maintain a glare, but instead ended up laughing along with them. The song ended and they helped her mop up the water, and then the three ate a lovely spaghetti dinner.

* * *

><p>It was late, and the trio was up watching the Lion King. It was Katie's favorite Disney movie, so they watched it often.<p>

Connor reclined in the arm chair doing homework while Travis had fallen asleep on the couch with his head in Katie's lap.

"Carb crash?" Connor grinned.

"Definitely." Katie agreed, running her fingers through Travis' curls.

"Well, I think I'm gonna turn in. Goodnight Katie."

"Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight." he quoted, winking before disappearing to his bedroom.

The movie ended about a half hour later and Katie gently nudged Travis. "Hey, let's go to bed." she whispered. He reluctantly sat up and followed her down the hallway and into her room, collapsing on her bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she teased.

"Sleepover?" he asked sleepily.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "All right, you big baby."

She quickly changed behind him and then circled to her side of the bed. She burrowed under the covers and Travis gently wrapped his arms around her tiny body, pulling her close. If it had been any other person, she would have yanked herself free and fled, but this was Travis. Travis' touch was gentle and comfortable, and made her feel warm and safe, instead of the usual feeling of violation and fear.

Growing up with an abusive father had inflicted an inability to trust men on Katie. She was always extra cautious around them. On her first day of second grade, she had sat in the hallway and cried, refusing to go into her classroom after discovering that her new teacher was a male. She became tense each time her pastor patted her on the shoulder after service. She hid in her room when her father's buddies came over for poker night. She had decided that all men had the intentions to hurt her, just like her father did.

But then, whe she was ten, the Stoll brothers had come along and proved her wrong. She was surprised to find herself not flinching when they hugged her, or yanking back her arm when they grabbed her hand. And then, she even found herself trusting them.

And that's how they became her best friends. How they became her refuge; her guardian angels.

And she thanked the gods that they still were.

* * *

><p>So who else caught that Lion King quote? Raise of hands? Huh? Huh?<p>

Sorry I just think the Lion King movies are like...the best movies...ever. Any other fans out there?

I actually got a bunch of Lion King socks for Christmas...I was ecstatic :D

Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks guys!


	2. Tough Competition

Sorry this has taken so long! Swim season has been really busy (any other swimmers out there?) and I had to change a few things after considering some advice (thanks guys!) but at least now I have a pretty huge head start on the third chapter! I'm sorry, but this might be a little confusing for those of you who don't play tennis...I tried to put it pretty simply but...well I hope you get the gist.

If anyone who understands football wants to help me out on the next chapter, I would be very grateful (I don't know jack squat about football)

Opinions, criticism, and advice are always welcome!

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katie's palms were sweaty and her heart was beating faster than ever. She could barely even concentrate with all the nervous butterflies invading her stomach. She paced back and forth, trying to suppress her anxiety.<p>

"Katie, calm down. You got this." Connor assurred her. She nodded, but was not at all convinced.

"Katie." Travis breathed, taking her elbow and pulling her to his chest. "Just stop, okay?"

"It's Alexa George. She's spent her whole life with private trainers, and there's just no way-"

He shook his head in exasperation. "Katie, we know you can do this. Connor and I have watched you train for this your whole life. Plus, you've got your own fan club." He grinned and nodded towards the bleachers, where all their friends had gathered to support her.

She smiled slightly and Travis grinned. "There ya go! Now get out there and kick some ass."

"Give her no mercy." Connor agreed. They each gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck, and she stepped out onto the court.

The Stolls joined their friends on the bleachers and chatted a bit during the warmup. Travis had always thought Katie looked adorable in her tennis outfits. The girl on the other side of the net...not so much.

He kind of reminded Travis of Clarisse. She was almost as tall as he was, had broad shoulders, and a very muscular build. Her hair was pulled back into a very tight, stringy ponytail. And it seemed that her face was locked in a permanent sneer.

And man, could she hit that ball.

But Katie was hitting it right back.

The warmup ended, and the friendly chatter quieted down. Alexa won the spin-she would serve first. And the game began.

Half an hour later, Alexa was up 3-2 with a game score of 30-40.

"C'mon Katie, tie it up!" their friend Maggie shouted encouragingly. The group was practically on the edge of their seats, the game was so intense.

The points were long, sometimes fifteen or twenty hits. And Katie was getting tired, Travis could tell.

Katie served. Alexa returned it, hard. So hard in fact, that when the ball made contact with Katie's racket, it clattered out of her hand and hit the concrete loudly. She stared in shock at her racket, then at Alexa, and then her racket again. Slowly, she picked it up off the ground and recovered her ready position.

Travis could tell the last point had rattled her. "It's fine Katie. Just keep it up." he whispered. She lost the next point, making the score a disappointing 4-2.

"She's freaking." Connor stated beside him. He was right. Katie was shaking her head in frustration, and spinning her racket frantically in her hands. Most people might not have noticed, but the brothers knew this was a sign that she was panicking.

"You got this, Katie-Kat. Bring it back." Travis cheered.

And she did. Next thing they knew, the score was tied again at 4-4. Excitement surged through the spectators.

And then Katie won. Well, the first set at least.

The crowd went crazy. "Yes! C'mon Katie! One more set!" Connor called through cupped hands.

The other matches were ending, and Katie's teammates gradually joined them in the bleachers until they were the only ones left on the court. The sun had already set, and tall lights flipped on, illuminating the court.

She won the first game. Lost the next. Won the next two. Lost the next three. Won two.

And then it was 5-4, deuce. Katie could hardly hold her racket, her palms were so sweaty. This was it.

Alexa served and Katie won the rally. She took a deep breath. One. More. Point.

The serve came, and she returned it. Back and forth, back and forth. The ball soared toward her and she made a split-second decision to step out of the way.

And it bounced just outside of the baseline.

"I won." Katie whispered in shock. "I actually..."

Suddenly her friends were all around her, giving her high-fives, clapping her on the back, hugging her, all grinning and congratulating her. She was still in a daze, but managed a smile and plenty of "thank you's".

And then Travis was there, standing with crossed arms and his signature smirk. She ran towards him and he hugged her tightly and spun her around.

"I told you you could do it." he whispered through her hair.

They joined their friends at the concession stand and Travis sat down, pulling Katie into his lap.

"They're too cute!" Jenna gushed.

Connor laughed. "They get that a lot."

They stayed for awhile, Travis talking football with Chris, Micheal, and Ben, Katie chatting with Marie, Jenna, and Maggie, and Connor playing hacky sack with a few other people, occasionally missing and hitting the others.

It got late, and Katie had fallen asleep against Travis. He looked up at Connor. "Well, we should probably get Katie-Kat home. She's exhausted."

The group said their goodbyes and dispersed. Travis carried Katie to the car and strapped her in the back seat, taking shotgun while Connor drove.

Connor glanced up at the mirror and chuckled. "She is _out_."

Travis smiled. "She played hard though. I'm proud of her."

"Agreed."

When they arrived back at the apartment, Katie was still not awake. Travis slung her over his shoulder and carried her inside, Connor following.

"Goodnight Trav." Connor said, heading to his room.

"Goodnight Connor.

He took Katie to her room and laid her on the bed. "Kates, you gonna take a shower?" She nodded and slowly made her way to her bathroom.

Travis plopped down on her bed and sighed. The glow from the bathroom door and the gentle sound of the running water was soothing.

Katie wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom only to find Travis asleep on her bed. She was too tired to protest, and actually didn't mind another sleepover. She changed into her pajamas behind him and towel-dried her hair before laying down and snuggling up next to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her.

_I'm so lucky._ she thought.

And once again, she fell asleep in her best friend's arms.

* * *

><p>Sorry if there was too much tennis lingo in there :( So did you like it?<p>

I also haven't had a lot of time because I have become absolutely HOOKED on Supernatural. Sam and Dean are the most perfect human beings on the face of the Earth. *thinks about them and sighs*


	3. Deal

Sorry it's been so long. However, swim season is over now so I should have more time to write :) yayyyyyyyy Please tell me what you think, good or bad. It helps :) Well enjoyyyy

* * *

><p>Katie had searched every cupboard, cabinet, and drawer there was in their apartment, and still could find nothing to eat. They had put off going to the grocery store for over a week, which now, she realized, was not a wise idea. She studied a two-week old Subway sandwhich at the back of the fridge, contemplating if she was hungry enough to eat it. Nah.<p>

It seemed as if the Fates had been against them for the past few months. Recently it seemed as if the trio was constantly losing things, all the way from textbooks, cell phones, and car keys, to Axe shampoo (Connor still thought Travis had something to do with that one), stuffed kangaroos, and Green Lantern boxers. Also, despite all the hours Katie had spent quizzing him, Connor was still failing his biology class. They were still trying to pay off the speeding ticket Katie had been given the week before by a bored, overweight police officer with a thick southern accent, for driving an astounding five miles over the speed limit. To make matters worse, Travis's bad shoulder had been acting up again (though he actually believed his roommates were oblivious), which was extra troubling, considering that his biggest football game of the year was quickly approaching. And to top it all off, they were already late on rent.

"Hey Kates-you mind helping me with these?" She turned to see Connor struggling through the doorway, his arms laden with numerous grocery bags.

"Just in time." she sighed in relief, her eyes surveying the wonderful snack foods she had been so deprived of these past few weeks.

Once all the groceries had been stocked, Connor leaned back on the counter and sighed. "You know what time Trav's getting home from football?" he asked. Katie shrugged. The team's practices had been getting longer by the day, in preparation for the upcoming game.

As if on cue, the door opened again and a very tired, dirty, sweaty Travis lumbered in. Just by looking at him, Katie could tell practice had been rough. He accidentally knocked his shoulder on the door and winced in pain. Katie frowned.

"Is your shoulder bothering you again?" she demanded, giving her best _don't-you-dare-lie-to-me_ glare.

"No." he said, avoiding her eyes.

She and Connor exchanged doubtful glances, but dropped the subject. Travis had had rotator cuff surgery a couple years ago, and had never completely recovered. Against the doctor's orders, he had continued playing football so he could get his scholarship, as the brothers would never have enough money to pay for both their educations alone.

"I'm gonna shower." Travis said, leaving Katie and Travis alone in the kitchen.

Though he tried, Travis failed to hide his injury the rest of the evening. Katie noticed every time he winced or failed to suppress a cry of pain. Connor was holed up in his room studying and Travis was reclining on the couch watching Supernatural when she decided to bring it up.

"I know it's worse than you let on." she said bluntly.

He groaned, like he had known this was coming. "Ok, so it's getting worse," he admitted. "But it's not as bad as you think. Really, it's nothing to worry about."

"You're only going to make it worse at the game."

He shook his head. "But what choice do I have Katie?"

_Uh oh,_ Katie thought,_ He used my real name...never a good sign..._

"I can't miss the big game!" he continued. "My scholarship depends on it!"

Katie sighed. She wanted to argue, but deep down she knew he was right. Instead, she went to the medicene cabinet and returned to the couch with a bottle of Icy Hot. She perched behind him on the back of the couch and began massaging the lotion into his injured shoulder.

"I love you." Travis sighed, sinking down into the couch and leaning his head against her thigh. He closed his eyes, enjoying the temporary relief. After only a few short minutes of painless bliss, Connor called them to the kitchen for dinner, and Travis groaned.

"A little more?" he begged, sticking out his bottom lip and looking up at her with his irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

This time, it didn't work. "C'mon, I'm starving." she said. He sighed in defeat and followed her into the kitchen, making sure to give her a quick tug on her braid. She rolled her eyes and his lips morphed into his signature smirk of mischief, though it disappeared when she reached up and returned the favor.

"Owwwwwww..." he complained, patting his curls gingerly.

Connor shook his head like a mother about to scold her naughty children. "Katie, play nice."

"He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

Connor put a hand on his hip and raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm _ending_ it." he said dramatically in a mock-mommy voice. He did look pretty amusing, posing that way in his cooking apron and oven mits.

Katie and Travis suppressed laughs and decided to play along.

"Ok. I'm sorry Katie." he said, holding out his arms to her.

"I'm sorry too Travis." she grinned accepting his hug.

"There ya go! I'm proud of you kids." Connor beamed proudly, just a _tad _bit too early...

"OUCH! You're gonna get it Stoll!" Katie growled, chasing a hysterical Travis down the hallway.

Connor removed his oven mits and leaned back on the counter, sighing heavily. "Parenting is no picnic." he said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The next day, Travis burst into the apartment and dropped his backpack and gym bag heavily on the floor, excited to tell Katie about the B+ he had earned on his biology test.<p>

"Katie?" he called.

He was greeted by a different voice. "She's not here." Connor shouted from his room. "She never came home."

Travis knew what that meant. Katie usually came straight home after classes, and if she didn't, she always made sure to let the boys know. The only time she didn't tell them was when she was visiting her special place, which she titled the "Carousel of Thoughts". It was where she went to clear her mind and (obviously) to think.

By the time Travis arrived at the Carousel of Thoughts, it was almost nightfall. The air was chilly and he shoved his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

Without a word, he laid down opposite her on the rusty old merry-go-round. She always lays on the green section and he on the blue. The Carousel of Thoughts was nothing grand, and certainly didn't measure up to the fancy name Katie had given it, but she claimed it was special.

The merry-go-round creaked and groaned as they slowly spun, staring up into the starry night as the cool breeze danced around them.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Lots of things."

"Anything specific?"

She shrugged. "You. Connor. School. The future."

He nodded. The merry-go-round slowed to a stop and he pushed against the dirt with the toe of his shoe, propelling it forward.

"Travis?"

"Yeah."

"What if I never get married?"

"You'll be a lonely cat lady." She smiled at his humor, but with a hint of sadness.

"What if _you_ never get married?"

"Eh. I'm more of a dog person."

They spun in silence for several minutes.

"What if neither of us get married?"

Travis paused, pondering this, his blue eyes reflecting the constellations overhead.

"Then we'll marry each other." he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And why wouldn't it be? The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Of course she would marry her best friend. Who else?

"Deal?" he turned his head to look at her, and green eyes met blue.

"Deal."


	4. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Sorry it's been so long! I've actually been working on this chapter for awhile now...it's the longest one I've ever written! I probably put way too much Tratie mushiness, but I just can't help it. They're so cute! :)

* * *

><p>"So amine goes to cytosine." Travis tried, pushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could see his texbook. Katie made a mental note to make him get a haircut soon.<p>

She shook her head in exasperation. "Amine goes to _thymine_ Travis."

"I thought thymine went to guanine?"

She was about to correct him when there was a sharp knock on the door. "I'll get it." she said, grateful for a chance to take a break from studying and stretch her legs a little.

She opened the door and her eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was a middle-aged man with thick brown, discheveled hair and dull green eyes glazed over from intoxication. He wore a stained white shirt, weathered jeans, and a wicked smirk across his face. Not like Travis's smirk, but much more villainous-the kind of smirk that makes your stomach churn because you know that when the villain is happy, you're in trouble.

"D'ja miss me sweetie?" he slurred, flashing a row of yellow-stained teeth.

"Dad..." she breathed.

Suddenly Travis appeared behind her, staring down her father with utter hatred but keeping his mouth shut.

"What do you want?" she muttered, afraid of what he would reply.

He sighed, and the foul smell of alcohol assaulted her nose. "It's been tough Katie, not havin' you around. Real quiet, you know? And things just don't get done anymore. Landlord threatened to throw me out if I don't get things straightened out." he paused. "So I want you to come home with me."

She took a deep breath. "I'm in college now. I can't just leave."

He scoffed. "Course you can. You don't need an education to be successful! I didn't go to no college, and I turned out alright." He threw back his shoulders and puffed out his chest as if trying to prove his point.

Katie wanted to scream at him; tell him that he was nowhere near 'alright'. Because 'alright' doesn't splurge all his money on alcohol and get kicked out of his apartment, and 'alright' doesn't come home drunk and beat his daughter because she forgot to do the dishes, and 'alright' doesn't get arrested for drunk driving and beg her to use her college savings to bail him out, and 'alright' certainly doesn't come back to ruin his daughter's life _again_, just because his is already ruined.

"You're drunk sir." Travis said, his blue eyes still staring daggers at her father.

"I am not!" he roared, turning his attention to Travis, his dull eyes suddenly blazing with anger.

"You need to leave. Now." Travis demanded, the tension in his voice rising.

"You can't tell me what to do." her father snarled. "She's comin' with me." he grabbed Katie's wrist and she yanked it back.

"Don't touch her." Travis growled, stepping in front of her.

"She's _my_ daughter!" he roared. Without warning, he threw a punch. Katie gasped, and Travis flexed his jaw, his cheek and eye already reddening from where he'd been hit.

Stone-faced, he looked her father in the eye and said, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He gladly returned the favor, only about twice as hard.

"Have a nice day." Travis grinned, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Just do it somewhere else." With that he closed the door, leaving Katie's father alone in the hallway, shouting profanities and cradling his bruised face with his grubby hands.

"I'm sorry Katie." Travis grumbled, shaking his head in frustration. "But he deserved it. He tried to-"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She began to tear up, but she blinked them back and sat him down, getting a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and gently pressing them to his darkening eye.

"Katie..." Travis whispered, taking her by the wrist and lowering her hand from his face. She was trying so hard not to cry that her head hurt, and she wasn't fooling him.

"Travis it's gonna swell up-" she protested, but her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence and and a tear escaped and slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Come here." He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. All the feelings and hatred for her father that she'd been keeping down for so long resurfaced like a tidal wave. She burried her face deep into Travis's shirt as the sobs wracked thorugh her body.

It hurt him that she was hurting, and it hurt him even more that he couldn't do anything about it.

And so he just held her.

...

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Katie's heart dropped. She slowly turned the doorknob, surprised to find not her father, but a smiling middle-aged woman with shoulder-length curly brown hair and blue eyes adorned by early age lines.

"Katie!" the woman exclaimed, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She pulled back and placed her warm palms on Katie's cheeks, looking her over. "Dear, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. You're getting _so_ beautiful."

Katie struggled to find her words as she grinned up at the closest thing she could call a parent, the woman who had practically raised her. "Oh Jill, I've missed you so much!" she stammered, throwing her arms around her once more and ushering her into the apartment.

As if on cue, Travis sauntered into the living room. "Hey Kates where are my-" he looked up and froze at the sight before him. "Mom! What are you-" he glanced down at his Green Lantern boxers and blushed. "Yeah so...uh...I'm gonna go and...put some put some pants on..."

He awkwardly stumbled back into his room and Jill laughed. It was a laugh Katie realized she had missed very much. It was deep and hearty and contagious; an uplifting sound rich in pure happiness that brought back many warm memories from Katie's childhood.

Connor emerged from his room, his face lighting up at the sight of his mother. "I didn't know you were coming!" he said, hugging her.

"Yeah well, neither did Travis..." Jill chuckled and dug through her massive purse, pulling out a DVD with their names scrawled over the surface in black sharpie.

"It took me hours to put this together." she explained as she placed it in the DVD player. Travis returned fully-clothed and sat next to Katie on the couch, placing an arm over her shoulders. Jill pressed play, and the movie began.

The boys blushed as four and five year-old versions of themselves appeared on the screen. They were adorable with their big blue eyes and messy hair. Travis was wearing a Green Lantern shirt, of course. Katie remembered that shirt; he had worn it nearly every day that summer until the print had faded and there were holes in the elbows.

_"Whatcha doin' guys?" the person behind the camera asked._

_"We're tryin' tuh find Katie." Connor explained. _

_Travis nodded. "She's really good at hide-and-seek."_

_"How long've you been lookin' for her?" _

_"For like...FIFTY HOURS!" Connor exaggerated. The camera-holder chuckled. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched sneeze in the background. _

_Travis gasped and his eyes widened. "What was that?!"_

_"It came from over there!" Connor pointed a grubby little finger to the bed. Travis quickly layed down on the floor and flipped up the bedskirt. _

_He grinned. "Hey Katie!" He reached under and pulled out a small, freckled, giggling little girl._

Jill smiled. "You three would play that game over and over again for hours. When I would try to cook dinner, I would keep finding children in the cupboards!" The screen changed, showing the three of them scrunched into Connor's old racecar bed.

_"It was...a most...ma-ma-gick-uhl...night..for...ev-er-ee-wun...and..." Six-year-old Katie pronounced, still getting the hang of sounding things out._

_"What are they doing Katie?" Connor asked, pointing somewhere on the page._

_"It says...they're playing...muh-sick for her."_

_"What's muh-sick?"_

_"I think the word is 'music' Katie." explained Jill from behind the camera._

_"Oh! They were playing music for her." She continued reading, with Travis's cheek smushed up against her shoulder and Connor practically leaning in front of her to get a better view of the pages._

_"...the end." Katie finished._

_"Great job Kates!" Jill praised. "Alright, lights out guys."_

Jill smiled, teary-eyed as the screen changed. "Your first day of school." she sighed.

_The three of them stood in the Stoll driveway, backpacks shouldered and lunch bags in hand. Katie's hair was braided down her back-that's how Jill always did it- and she wore a pale yellow dress and matching sandals. _

_Katie rememered that day, and while she loved Jill, she had been secretly disappointed that it was Jill and not her father who had packed her lunch that morning, dressed her, and assurred her that she shouldn't be worried about her first day, and that she would love going to school._

_"Are you guys ready?" Jill asked from behind the camera. Connor nodded enthusiastically and Travis shrugged._

_"Oh c'mon Trav. School is going to be fun!" she promised._

_"Are Katie and Connor going to be in my class?" he asked hopefully._

_Jill laughed-that same laugh that still warmed Katie's heart. "Of course, honey." He smiled, satisfied with her answer and took Katie's hand._

_The bus pulled up in front of them, the driver grinning and waving to their mother. Connor ran to it eagerly, shouting goodbye to her as he went. Travis and Katie followed, slightly less enthusiastically. Travis gave his mother one last nervous smile and Katie waved solemnly._

_"Have fun! I love you!" _

_They climbed on and the bus took them away to begin a new chapter of their lives. _

Katie took Jill's hand and squeezed as her kind eyes brimmed with tears.

_The video showed the trio inside a tent, Connor and Katie engaged in a pillow fight while Travis snoozed on the air mattress. The mattress bounced and shook as the other two horsed around, but he didn't seem to mind._

_"Okay, okay, you win Connor." Katie giggled, blocking another blow._

_He pretended to rip open his shirt and flexed his scrawny arms. "UNDEFEATED!" he bellowed. Katie laughed and climbed into Travis' sleeping bag. The movement woke him and he looked up at her with sleepy eyes._

_"Sorry Trav." She hadn't meant to wake him up._

_He just smiled and placed an arm around her as they both snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag._

_There was a faint chuckle from behind the camera, as if the owner of it hoped it hadn't been heard by the children; a sound that suggested she knew something they didn't._

And by the way she looked at the two best friends, snuggled next to each other on the couch like two puzzle pieces...

She still did.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Yes? No? Way too much lovey doveyness? I actually had a lot of fun doing the short little "memories". I just love the idea of baby ConnorKatie/Travis as best friends. I just find it adorable.

You know I think I might just add a bonus chapter with a bunch of random little memories from their childhood and them growing up. They're just so much fun! Good idea? No?

Well, I'd love to know what you think :)


	5. Lost and Alone

Travis saw him everyday.

He saw him in the hallways, carrying that huge backpack that was almost as large as he was himself, his head bowed and his eyes fixed on the floor as if he were terrified to look anywhere else.

He saw him in biology class, where he sat two seats down, always sinking down in his chair to avoid being noticed, going stiff and stuttering when the professor called on him.

He saw him get shouldered in the hallway, the heavy pile of books he was carrying clattering to the floor. He saw the red scars on his gaunt arms as he sank to his knees and frantically grabbed them up. He saw the look of shock in his soft hazel eyes as he knelt down to help him, smiling as he handed over the textbooks. He heard his soft, quiet voice as he whispered a quick, "Thank you." and hurried down the hall.

And he saw him now, his thin body shaking, his cheeks stained with tears, and a gun hanging at his side.

He lifts the gun, and the crowd gasps. People scream as he shouts for nobody to move, his voice cracking and more tears streaming down his face. Everyone obeys.

Except Travis.

He steps forward, pulling his arm from Katie's tight grasp. She cries out, begging him not to do this, but he keeps his eyes fixed on the boy and takes another step.

The boy's once soft hazel eyes are now wide in terror, and the gun is aimed at Travis' chest, shaking violently in the boy's hands.

"Don't do this." Travis says, raising his hands in surrender. "I know you feel like this is your only option, but it's not." he takes a deep breath. "You have so many years ahead of you-"

"It's...it's too late." he stutters, his lip quivering.

A knot forms in Travis' stomach as he ponders how rejected and alone a person has to feel to commit such a terrible act- to feel so awful that you honestly believe that life is no longer worth living. He can't even imagine.

And he feels even worse when he thinks about the things he could have done to prevent this.

But it's not over yet. He still has to try.

He takes another step. "No, it's not-"

"Don't come any closer!" the boy screams, backing away from him and gripping the gun more firmly. Screams and gasps escape from the crowd surrounding them.

"It's okay." Travis says calmly. "Just put down the gun, and everything will be okay."

"No!" the boy sobs, now shaking more violently than ever. "Nothing will be okay! It will never be okay!" his screams echo over the silent crowd.

Travis opens his mouth to try to calm him down, but it's too late. The gun fires, and pain erupts in his side. He grits his teeth and clutches at the wound, a dark red circle quickly growing around the hole in his shirt.

The boy stares at Travis, and then at the gun, horrified at what he'd done. "I'm sorry..." he sobs, pressing the gun to his head. "I'm so sorry..."

"No!" Travis shouts, but it's too late. The gunshot rings through the air, and the boy crumples to the floor.

"No..." he gasps, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrible scene before him.

He hears sirens, and hands, hands all over him, and he hears people sobbing, and saying his name..but his ears are ringing, and black spots dance at the corners of his eyes, and he feels sleepy...so sleepy...

And everything goes black.


	6. Like a Movie on Rewind

The waiting was unbearable.

She knows that the nurse says he's going to be perfectly fine, but it's hard to believe when he's still lying there in that hospital bed, eyes closed and completely still, his lips resting in an expressionless line instead of his usual cheerful grin.

All she wants is for him to wake up, so she can hear him laugh and see him smile again; for him to prove that he is in fact as "perfectly fine" as the nurse claims.

She intertwines her fingers with his limp ones, taking comfort in the fact that they are still warm, despite how cold and lifeless he looks.

She glances at his wound, stitched up and unbandaged for air exposure, and she feels sick to her stomach. It's not the sight of it that makes her ill, it's the memories is brings back.

She tries to tear her eyes away, but it's too late. Images flash through her mind like a movie on rewind: the gun...the screams...his blood...

She looks away and shakes her head, clearing her mind of the awful memory. She frowns as she notices a streak of red still remaining on her palm. She thought she had gotten it all off the previous night, when she had stood in front of the mirror, bawling as she scrubbed his blood from her hands, the cold water turning pink before it swirled down the drain.

She hurries to the bathroom and finished the job.

"Katie..."

She had woken Connor. He straightens in his chair and rubs his eyes.

"Hey." she forces a smile. She can see the flash of hope and then the disappointment on his face when he glances over at his still comatose brother. He shakes his head and stands. He looks at her as if to say something, but his words get caught in his throat and his eyes get watery.

"Connor..." Her voice cracks, and she smiles sympathetically through fresh tears of her own.

She hugs him tightly, and he does the same. Words can't explain how good it felt for them to be wrapped in the arms of someone else who understands.

And they stayed that way, wrapped in the other's embrace, silent tears streaming down their cheeks. No words needed to be said, because they both knew:

that while Travis may be "perfectly fine", they would never be able to forget.


	7. Lions and Tigers and Bears

Travis searches through the channels, trying to find a good news station that isn't still talking about what happened at school last week. As he flips, he sees flashes of his own face, the boy's face, and the outside of the college building. He hears his name along with words like "heroic" and "brave", and other words and phrases like "public suicide", "gun", and "dead".

And he hears the boy's name. Over and over again.

Jordan Wells.

Jordan Wells. Jordan Wells. Jordan Wells.

He gives up, the room going silent as he presses the power button. For God's sakes, he had just wanted to know what the weather forecast was for today.

But it's not like it really matters. He stuck here all day anyways. Connor and Katie left for their classes this morning, and part of him wanted to go with them. It's not like he's complaining about not having to go to school, but it gets pretty boring lying around the apartment all day.

Rest. He is supposed to be resting.

He rolls over on the couch and claps a pillow over his face to block out the sun. He waits. And waits. But much to his dismay, sleep doesn't come.

He throws the pillow at the T.V. in frustration. How is he supposed to "rest" when he keeps hearing that name over and over again in his head, and he sees that face, those soft, hazel eyes and jet-black hair, every time he closes his eyes?

And despite what the news anchors report, Travis doesn't feel "heroic" or "brave". Maybe he would, if Jordan Wells were still alive. But he isn't. Jordan Wells is dead.

He's been going over it in his mind since it happened, like a detective going over police tapes. Rewind, pause, play, fast forward. He picks at it, trying to come up with things he could have done differently. Things that could have saved Jordan Wells' life.

But it's all a waste of time. Because Jordan Wells is dead.

And no matter how much he wishes he could, he can't change that.

* * *

><p>Connor walks in to to find Travis bored out of his mind.<p>

To be more specific, he finds him hanging upside down from the chin up bar in the kitchen doorway, arms stretching limply to the floor, swaying slightly to the slow, girly music that's blaring from the boombox on the counter.

It was quite a strange sight.

He raises his eyebrows questioningly. "Taylor Swift?"

Travis sighs, swinging down from the bar gracefully. "It was the only thing Katie had." he explains.

Connor chuckles and pulls the twisty-tie off of the bread to make a sandwich. He has a couple hours off for lunch, and boy was he hungry.

"Take me somewhere." his brother demands.

Connor turns, wary of where this conversation is going. "What?"

"I need to get out of here!" Travis whines.

Connor rolls his eyes, obviously not feeling very enthusiastic about the idea, and shakes his head. "Katie would have a fit..."

"She doesn't have to know!" Travis quickly counters.

He continues to make his sandwich, desperately hoping that he can escape this argument. "And just where would we go?" he asks skeptically.

Travis pauses, thinking "Paintball."

Connor snorts at the idea. "You honestly think it would be a good idea to go _paintballing_ with your stitches?" he says, nodding towards Travis's injury. "One hit to that and you'll be back at the hospital-"

"Okay, _okay_..." Travis interjects, cutting him off. "How about...the zoo!"

Connor stares at him in disbelief. "You want to go to the _zoo_?"

Travis nods. "Why not?"

"Well I've only got about two and a half hours until my next class..." Connor considers, glancing at his watch.

"Then come on! Let's go!" Travis says, grabbing his arm excitedly and pulling him towards the door.

"Hold on Trav," Connor says, searching his pockets frantically. "Where are my keys?"

"Oh yeah..." Travis smiles guiltily and reaches into his own pocket. "I swiped them...just in case you refused to drive me anywhere yourself." he explains, handing them over.

Connor rolls his eyes. "Once a thief, always a thief."

Travis smirks. "As a loyal child of Hermes, I'll take that as a compliment." he teases.

"Whatever." Connor huffs, getting into the car and starting the engine.

"Aw Connor, you don't have to be jealous. It's not your fault my skills come so naturally." Travis jokes, sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of _your_ skills when I obviously have plenty of my own?" he winks, dangling Travis's wallet in front of him.

"How'd you do that? It was in my back pocket!"

Connor just shrugs, a smug smile on his face. Travis glares at him before crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat.

"What can I say?" he grins. "You had a good teacher."

Connor laughs, shaking his head as he maneuvers out of the apartment parking lot. "To the zoo we go."

* * *

><p>"Hey Connor," Travis said, pointing to one of the monkeys. "Looks like you."<p>

Connor rolls his eyes and shoves a spoonful Dip 'N Dots into his mouth. "You know for the older brother," he mumbles through the mouthful of ice cream. "you're awfully immature."

Travis simply shrugs. He stoops and picks up an abandoned bouncy ball from the ground. "Watch this." he says, and tosses it to the monkey, who swiftly caught it, shrieked angrily, and threw it back twice as fast.

"Ouch!"

Connor couldn't help but laugh. He checked his watch; they had about an hour left. He had to admit, it had been more fun than he'd thought it'd be. Sure, they'd gotten a few weird looks from parents when they'd ridden the little train ride over the flamingo exhibit, but it had been worth it.

He hadn't been to the zoo since he was around twelve. Katie had been with them that time, and they'd had to leave early when she'd tried to 'help' the zebras by making the grass grow taller for them to eat, and it had gotten a little bit...out of control.

Travis has stopped eating his Dip 'N Dots and seems zoned out on a mother and her teenage son, him mirroring her features with his jet black hair and hazel eyes.

"Travis?"

He tears his eyes away and turns back to his brother. "Uh sorry, I just thought I saw a hot dog stand up there. You hungry?" he lies, covering for himself.

Connor just shakes his head.

"Fine," Travis surrenders, walking towards the stand. "I'll just take yours home and give it to Katie."

"She's a vegetarian Travis."

"Uh...I knew that." He returns a few minutes later with two hot dogs. He hands one to Connor anyways. Connor sighs. He was sort of hungry.

He's about to take a bite when he notices a slight smile on Travis's face.

"What?" he asks suspiciously.

"Hey, we're at the zoo." Travis says, taking a bite of his own hot dog. "Can't a guy just be happy?"

_Not a child of Hermes..._ Connor thinks, but the hot dog smells so good, he dismisses the thought.

Big mistake.

At first everything tastes fine, but as he chews, his tongue suddenly explodes in pain. He gasps and spits it out into the nearest trash can. Travis is nearly doubled over laughing.

Connor glares at him and inspects the faulty hot dog, not surprised to find jalenpenos hidden underneath the meat, and that sauce he thought was ketchup...

"Tacobell's fire sauce." Travis laughs holding up a small red package decorated in flames. "I've been saving it."

"You better watch your back." Connor threatens, snatching his brother's water bottle and chugging the whole thing.

"Oh yeah?" Travis raises his eyebrows mockingly, obviously not too concerned.

"Just wait."

The two decide to head back to the car. At some point it becomes a race, and eyebrows are raised as the two college students sprint through the crowds, occasionally pushing or shoving each other to slow the other down.

"I win!" Connor gasps, collasping into the driver's seat and slamming the car door.

"Only because you had the keys." Travis complains.

Connor turns the ignition and the radio comes on, their favorite song blaring.

And of course, they begin singing along.

"_It's a cool place, and it only gets colder, you're bundled up now wait 'til you get older, but the media man begs to differ, judging by the whole it the salelite picture_..."

They find themselves at a stop light and sieze the opportunity. Connor rolls the windows down and turns up the volume as their favorite part comes up. They both lean out the window and sing their lungs out to the old lady waiting patiently in the car next to them.

"_And alllllllllllll that glitters is golllllllllldddddd, only shooting starrrrrrsssss break the mollllllldddddddd_!"

She glares at them and rolls up her window. The light turns green, and much to their dismay, the song ends.

"I don't think she enjoyed our singing, Connor." Travis grins.

"Obviously, she doesn't know talent when she sees it." Connor jokes.

They laugh, and Connor glances over at his brother. If Fate had been just a little different, there wouldn't be anyone in the passenger's seat next to him. No one to force him to spend the day at the zoo. No one to put hot sauce in his food. No one to belt out the lyrics of 'All Star' with.

If Jordan Wells had positioned the gun just an inch higher, if Travis had taken one step closer...

Today wouldn't have happened at all.

"I know I'm attractive and all, but you should probably keep your eyes on the road." Travis warns. "I've already come close to death once this month, and I'd rather not go through that again."

Connor grips the steering wheel tighter and bites his lip. "I would have really missed you Travis."

Travis is silent for awhile. "I would have missed you too." he finally says.

They pull up to the apartment and Travis gets out, waving goodbye as Connor reluctantly returned to school. Travis never had been one for what he called 'Chick-flick moments', but it had felt good to say it.

Luckily for them, Fate had acted in their favor.

At least this time.

* * *

><p>Soooo Katie is awesome and all, but I thought some brotherly love was necessary. Oh and don't be alarmed by that last line...I'm not killing anyone off... I just thought it sounded cool :) I don't know if you guys have noticed but I feel like the Stolls are quickly becoming the Winchesters...you know the Chick-flick moments and pranks and older but more immature brother...I'm sorry I've been watching a lot of Supernatural lately...any other fans out there?!<p> 


End file.
